Black Blood
by darktrivium
Summary: Um jovem não sabe nada sobre seu passado a não ser seu nome, e quando essa pergunta lhe vem a cabeça coisas estranhas começam a acontecer com ele. Agora ele está no meio de uma guerra secreta e ele mal sabe o que está acontecendo.


_-Morram seus vermes!_

_-Não, por favor!_

_Um rosto suplica-me que eu pare... Não consigo fazer isso... Meu corpo e espírito não conseguem se acalmar estou me divertindo.._

_-Vocês não passam de carne... Nada mais que isso, você falharam seus inúteis então desapareçam!_

_Abro um sorriso enquanto os vejo partir... Pensei que era fácil... mas coisas podres são mais difíceis de rasgar..._

_Sangue jorrou em todas as paredes junto com pedaços de carnes,criando uma cena onde reinava a insanidade..._

_..._

_Black Blood._

**Roteiro/História: Daniel Vitor.**

**Braço direito/Co-Roteirista: Henrique.**

**Revisão: Henrique.**

**Censura: 16 anos.**

**Categoria: Original.**

**Gênero: Ação, Mistério, Horror, Violência, Palpites anti religiões.**

**Contato para duvidas e sugestões: .com/**

**Participação e homenagem a: Emily Nishimaru Pedroso.**

**...**

**Capitulo 1. –**_**O início do recomeço.**_

Mais um daqueles sonhos me atormentava naquela calada e fria noite, eu mais uma vez não conseguia dormir, parecia que meu corpo não se cansava como os dos outros, eu era diferente... Meus olhos já estavam totalmente abertos quando me levantei da minha cama, na minha frente havia uma mesa de madeira completamente vazia... Ela começava a ser iluminada pela aquela luz forte que me deixava quase cego, era a luz do Sol, na mesa havia escrito apenas uma coisa com sangue negro que eu nunca iria me esquecer "Belmont".

Era a única coisa que eu me lembrava do meu passado, eu não fazia a menor noção do que eu tinha vivido apenas sabia que havia passado maus bocados para esquecer. Passava das 05h00min da manhã e eu tomei um rápido café, a fome também era rara para mim parecia que eu tinha sede de algo mais alem de água.

...

Enquanto andava pelas ruas frias da cidade, ainda a luz do Sol não havia iluminado tudo e por isso a escuridão da noite ainda predominava. Foi quando eu ouvi um estranho barulho de algo se rasgando, algo dentro de mim me fez ir até aquele beco escuro... Como se fosse um alerta de que algo eu precisaria fazer, eu senti um cheiro que me atraiu mais ainda era tão doce e tão tentador que eu andei até aquele beco.

-*O que há ali? *

Havia então 5 homens virados para uma parede, todos portavam armas brancas, cobriam o rosto e no meio deles havia uma garota de cabelos negros, com a pele um pouco morena, suas roupas estavam um pouco rasgadas e ela estava ferida em algumas partes do seu corpo, derramava lagrimas sem parar, ela estava aterrorizada....

Fechei meu punho, com um desejo ardente por arrebentar algo, me aproximei do primeiro homem e eu disse com minha voz seca:

-Por que não vão brincar com outra coisa? Vocês não podem mesmo se divertirem sozinhos?Idiotas!

Todos se viraram e um deles disse-me:

-Outro otário! Vamos torturá-lo e depois terminamos nossa diversão com a garota. Você ta ferrado mermão!

O jovem tentou um ataque com sua faca, eu consegui me defender instintivamente, como se seus movimentos fossem lerdos, e me defendi sem grandes esforços. Em um dos golpes segurei a mão dele, arranquei dele a faca torcendo o braço, e terminei dando-lhe uma facada em seu próprio peito. Com o impulso do golpe o homem caiu em direção a parede e logo desmaiou.

-*O que foi isso? O que acabei de fazer? * - Pensei na hora.

Os outros quatro vieram para cima de mim ao mesmo tempo, com suas faces enfurecidas pelo amigo caído, sabia que não poderia lutar com eles... Afinal o que um garoto estranho é capaz de fazer?

Juntei minha força restante e corri em direção á garota que estava atormentada. Eu queria fugir daquilo...

Quando me aproximei da garota encostada na parede, parecia que eu podia ouvir seu coração disparado, sua angústia sem fim, sua face era assustada e não conseguia conter as lágrimas, e eu me aproximei dela.

-*Ela me atrai... *

Senti em minha boca uma mudança que nunca ocorrera, eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que era aquilo... Quando consegui tocar a mão da garota fui parado por um tapa direto da mão ferida da garota, o doce gosto do sangue da garota entrou em minha boca...

....

-GRAAAAUURRRHHH!!

Um rugido ecoou de dentro para fora do meu ser...

A sensação de algo dentro de mim vivia... Essa existência rasgou minha carne e saiu á tona, não pude me controlar...

Apenas recordo-me que bebi do sangue dela...

...

Acordo deste pesadelo... Minha mente está confusa...

-O que realmente aconteceu? Exclamo com meus sentidos confusos.

Observo o local a minha volta.. Não o conheço..

-Onde estou?

Vejo o sol se pôr e apenas lembro-me do que possuo meu único bem, minha única memória... Meu nome:

BELMONT

Levanto-me e recupero minha consciência, vou à procura da garota, preciso saber se aquilo é real, se o sabor do sangue em minha boca era o sangue dela..

Algo estava diferente, sentia-me leve ,como se pudesse realizar qualquer feito, como um deus esquecido...

Escoro-me na parede atrás de mim e dou uma última olhada no ambiente... Aquele era o beco em que eu estava, mas estava diferente... Com um susto lembro-me das imagens do sangue voando pela parede... Aquele não podia ser eu mesmo...

**Tornei-me um monstro.**

**N**a tentativa de fugir daquilo começo a correr sem rumo... O sangue daqueles caras ainda estava em mim entrei em profunda melancolia enquanto corria....

Perdi a vontade de viver... Sujei minhas mãos para salvar uma garota... Por uma garota, me tornei um assassino!

...

Só conseguia pensar em uma coisa... Em encontrar aquela garota... Não sabia o porquê, mas sentia uma profunda sensação em encontrá-la.

Eu continuava andando pelas ruas a procura daquela garota, mais nenhum sinal dela, até sentir aquele cheiro doce novamente, eu parecia ser guiado pelo leve odor e por alguns minutos andei pelas ruas então o cheiro desapareceu deixando um rastro em minha mente... Ela estava perto...

Continua!


End file.
